livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Voltage
Voltage is a fictional TV show mentioned in Liv and Maddie, ''which is a television adaptation of the fictional ''Voltage comic series. Liv begins to star in the beginning of season 3. Liv also plays alongside with her new co-star, Josh Willcox. However, when the second season is coming to a close, Liv decides to leave the show as it is moving back to L.A., thus causing her character Tess to be killed off and Josh's character to become the new superhero. In season 4 Joey made his own spinoff movie based off the Jax Von Hapsburg character who appeared in Voltage with Josh's new character, Max Van Pluto. While Josh remains the new Skyvolt, Gemma has now been fired due to Liv's departure. To see more fictional movies and TV shows, see Fictional Filmography Plot Season 1 Tess, a high school cheerleader and engineering student is struck by lightning giving her the electrical powers. Despite her reluctance, she uses her powers to fight various enemies, while she struggles to figure out why she has them in the first place. Tess teams up with Garrison, an intelligent teenager who is in love with her, and that is someway involved with the accident that gave Tess her powers and appears to be older than he looks. Together, they fight the super-villain Zaydock, who wants to steal SkyVolt's powers, and several other villains. Eventually Tess and Garrison discover an ice cave that contains an unstable alien reactor, however, with the help of Jax Von Hapsburg, they manage to stabilize it. Later, the duo discovers that Tess's power comes from an asteroid's crystal that can both give or steal her power. Zaydock also wants it, so they plan to use it to take Zaydock's powers away. SkyVolt successfully recovers the crystal before Zaydock could take it; however, its energy is almost depleted, but Garrison and Tess deduce that they can use the reactor to recharge it. However, it was all part of Zaydock's plan, and with the crystal recharged by Tess, he could now steal Skyvolts' powers. Zaydock bursts into the cave and attacks the duo, but before he can kill Garrison, SkyVolt uses the crystal to transfer her power to the latter. With her power now transferred, Zaydock attacks Tess, but she overloads the crystal, killing them. Now with Tess' power, Garrison becomes the new SkyVolt as Tess dies in his arms. Season 2 Victory against Zaydock was not without great cost. Tess sacrificed her life to save everyone she loved. Garrison has inherited SkyVolt's powers and now has to carry his dead love interest's mantle. The original storyline has now been scrapped due to Tess dying and Garrison now being the new SkyVolt. According to Henry, Liv's departure from the series resulted in the removal of a storyline where Zaydock was revived, and since they did not need to rehire him to reprise his role, he had to find another job. Spinoff Joey made his own spinoff movie starring Jax Von Hapsburg, an ally of Garrison who appeared in Season 1 of Voltage. His partner is Max Van Pluto, and together they protect the city of San Luego. Karen played the role of the villainess Lisa De Los Ray-Eyes. They originally asked Liv to play the part, but she did not accept the offer. Trivia *The show was first mentioned in Continued-A-Rooney, though it was first shown in Voltage-A-Rooney. *There was a casting call in Co-Star-A-Rooney. *Production shut down for a while when Joey broke Liv's toe in Meatball-A-Rooney. *This is the second show Liv has starred in, after Sing It Loud!, the third being Sing It Louder!! *Josh is Liv's co-star in the show. He plays Garrison, who is SkyVolt's love interest. He is now the new SkyVolt. *The show and poster is an obvious parody/reference of the CW's popular hit series Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl ''and ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The premise, however, is similar to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with Tess being Buffy and Garrison being a mix of Xander and Willow Rosenberg. Daktron seems like the equivalent of evil Angel. *Joey lands a part in Voltage in the episode Friend-A-Rooney. *The show's first season concludes in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. Since Liv's character passed on the torch, the show continues without her. *In Cowbell-A-Rooney, it is hinted that Josh's character is older than he appears to be, because Tess asks Garrison where he is from after finding a missing person report from 25 years prior and in the newspaper, Garrison looks like he would have been a teenager like Josh. If Voltage is set in the same timeline as this time period, Garrison is probably actually in his 30's or 40's rather than his teens. This aspect of the story, however has never been elaborated upon. *There were two directors for the show - Gemma Nimbus and someone else shown in Home Run-A-Rooney, until Gemma got fired. *Disney Channel made an actual trailer for Voltage. *Ruby wore a Skyvolt costume for Halloween, dressing as the original SkyVolt. *In Voltage, clips from Voltage-A-Rooney, Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Home Run-A-Rooney, and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are shown. They are the scenes that Josh and Liv filmed during those episodes, apart from the Voltage scenes that the Rooneys watch in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. Then during the trailer, clips from Co-Star-A-Rooney, Cowbell-A-Rooney, and Friend-A-Rooney are shown. *Apparently Voltage may have been cancelled after Liv's departure as she states in Linda and Heather-A-Rooney that she doesn't want to be known as the girl that ruined two shows. However, cancelation is unlikely since in SkyVolt-A-Rooney, Gemma tells Liv that season 2 is filming in Los Angeles and shows can't be cancelled when they have already been renewed for a new season. Of course, Liv might have meant Voltage's ratings plummeted because of her departure possibly causing it to be cancelled after the 2nd season, explaining why Gemma Nimbus is directing the new show Liv is starring in, Sing It Louder!!. It's implied fans of the show prefer the original SkyVolt to Garrison's SkyVolt, as Ruby dressed as the original SkyVolt and that the show isn't well received without Tess. *In Scare-A-Rooney, it's revealed that since Liv left the show, much of the plot has changed entirely. *According to Joey Bragg, Josh's new character is Max Van Pluto, who briefly works with Jax Von Hapsburg.http://talknerdywithus.com/2016/05/15/exclusive-interview-with-liv-and-maddies-joey-bragg/ This is part of Joey's new movie. *Gemma has been fired due to Liv's departure, which is revealed in Sing It Louder!!-A-Rooney. *It's been mentioned several times in season 4 and Josh and Joey film a movie as a spin off of it in Ex-A-Rooney. *It's shown in Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney that an episode runs for just over an hour. *Eric Kramer, who played Bob Duncan on the Disney show, Good Luck Charlie, originally did the voice of Zaydock.https://twitter.com/JohnDBeckTV/status/846033504315949057 Cast * Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) as Tess/Skyvolt * Josh Willcox (Lucas Adams) as Garrison/SkyVolt 2/Max Van Pluto (Joey's movie) * Joey Rooney (Joey Bragg) as Jax Von Hapsburg * Henry as Zaydock * Unknown as Daktron Crew *Chloé Wepper (Gemma Nimbus) as Director (formerly) *Jennifer Candy as an Unknown Director Gallery Videos References Category:TV Shows Category:Voltage Category:TV Show